


Drunken Singing You're Beautiful

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or add to it. What do you think?





	

It had been a long night shift, not difficult though just long and the team were still only half way through it. For the first time in what felt ages there were no major incidents that required the team of AAU.

The patients that were currently on the ward appeared quite content and didn't require anything from anyone. 

Bernie Wolfe took stock as she stood at the nurses station. This didn't happen. For AAU this was not normal. It was never this quiet, never this peaceful. Something was bound to change that, she was sure of it. 

A couple more hours passed without incident. Fletch and Raf had spent some time discussing the new football season as well as stating their opinions on one of the new nurses on one of the other wards. 

Bernie loved these moments. She sat back and just took everything in. This is what she missed from the Army, the people, the friendships formed, the camaraderie but she wouldn't go back. Once upon a time, when she first started she who have jumped at the chance but not now. Something had changed, something for the better. She wasn't sure what but whatever it was she was glad of it. 

She had been taken in by the AAU family when she first started and she felt like she belonged. For once in a very long time she was happy.   
Bernie, Fletch and Raf had settled down for a review of the patients currently occupying AAU at the nurses station when they were suddenly made aware of someone singing at the top of their lungs from the other side of the ward. 

It had took the three of them by surprise and they couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like someone had been enjoying themselves throughout the day and possibly a bit too much. 

It was three in the morning but this voice didn't seem to care blaring out You're Beautiful by James Blunt.   
After composing herself Bernie went to stand to go and see what was happening but Raf stopped her and said he'd go. 

Within a couple of minutes he had returned with a huge grin on his face and chuckling to himself.   
He proceeded to to Bernie, the signing was for her and her presence had been requested around the corner. 

She could tell from the glint in his eye that she was safe to go but couldn't think who would be on the ward at this hour of the day singing You're Beautiful at the top of their lungs. 

Fletch watched as Bernie walked towards to signing and got up to follow but Raf stopped him and told him to wait. 

As Bernie got closer and the singing was getting louder she still couldn't recognise the voice. As she rounded the corner the singing stopped. Bernie looked around but couldn't see anyone. She took a few more steps forward and felt a force spin her around and back her up to the wall. Before she realised what was happening someone was kissing her. It wasn't just anyone. It was Serena Campbell, her best friend. The one person Bernie wanted to kiss more than anything but would deny it. 

She kissed her back without saying anything. After what felt like minutes Serena pulled away. You're Beautiful was all she kept repeating before falling down in a heap by the side of Bernie. How someone could fall asleep like that Bernie didn't know.

She was about to call for Fletch and Raf to help but as she turned around she saw them both stood there laughing. They had seen it all.   
Bernie had instructed them to put Serena in the on call room as it would be safer then trying to take her home. 

Once Serena had been settled in the on call room the three were reunited at the nurses station still chuckling away from what just happened. 

It was here that Bernie was made aware that everyone on the ward could see that both Bernie and Serena couldn't take their eyes off each other and that there was so much sexual chemistry. She thought she had hidden it well, she didn't realise it was so obvious and she was oblivious that Serena felt the same. 

The rest of the shift passed quickly and quietly. She was just handing over in the morning when she spotted a weary eyed Serena walk into their shared office. 

She quickly made her way into the office and shut the door behind her. 

"Morning Serena, I didn't expect to see you this morning" 

"Erm well no, I erm just thought I'd catch up with some paper work" 

Bernie chuckled, she knew Serena couldn't remember last night. She knew she could have a bit of fun. She started to sing You're Beautiful while waiting for her computer to re load.   
Serena suddenly stopped what she was doing.   
She had a weird feeling that she might have done something she regretted.

"Did you have a good evening last night, Serena" Bernie asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"It was a fairly standard evening, documentaries in front of the telly with Jason, then so I wasn't late to work I came here and slept in the on call room,was all Serena could say. 

"And you didn't get up to anything else?"

Serena looked at Bernie, what was she missing?

Bernie was loving this, she proceeded to tell Serena a story about a drunken women singing James Blunts You're Beautiful at the top of her voice at three in the morning in the middle of the ward and then without warning kiss her best friend and then fall down in a heap asleep. 

The realisation on Serenas face as she realised she was the woman in the story was priceless.   
Her face is what could be described as Shiraz red which made Bernie smile even more. 

"Oh my, oh my" was all Serena could manage as Bernie walked closer to her. When she was just centimetres away from her ear Bernie whispered, I'll pick you up tonight at half seven. She took a step back and flashed a smile and wink at Serena leaving her in utter shock but completely happy with the result. Bernie Wolfe was taking her out, finally Serena had got her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or add to it. What do you think?


End file.
